


【all煊】狐狸驯养计划（六）

by sifan



Category: all煊
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Multi, Spanking, 训诫
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sifan/pseuds/sifan





	【all煊】狐狸驯养计划（六）

乌托邦篇（6）——丁飞俊

 

包含灯火通铭，超煊你，雪落玫瑰，胡萝卜丁，杨煊和翰煊。

 

舞黄上头，BDSM预警，乱七八糟各种东西预警，都是小孩子不能看的东西，当事人更加不能看。

 

架空，ooc？已经ooc了。

 

本篇胡文煊，丁飞俊视角，主灯火通铭，飞火和翰煊，非常ooc，如此ooc的东西是千万不能上升正主的，上升的都被我打屁股。

 

认出胡文煊的胡春杨第一反应并不是走上前去，而是伸手拖住李汶翰。

诚然胡春杨可以看出胡文煊那头的形势也很严峻，他怎么会以这样的姿态出现在橱窗里也让胡春杨百思不得其解，但是此刻，在胡春杨的判断中，世上所有针对胡文煊的威胁，没有任何一个能比他身边这个人更大了。他必须在李汶翰看到胡文煊之前，把他带走。

胡春杨最后深深的看了胡文煊一眼，把胡文煊现在的样子印在心里，然后身体一软倒在李汶翰的怀中。

“哥，我肚子好痛。”胡春杨小脸惨白，“我想去医院。”

“杨杨？杨杨你没事吧？哥这就带你……”

李汶翰一偏头，就忘记了自己接下来要说的话。那个折磨着他，让他日日夜夜寝食难安的小狐狸精，就这样突兀的出现在他面前，像个不真实的幻境。

“煊煊……”李汶翰抱着胡春杨，不知不觉的靠近了橱窗，似着迷似痛苦的看着里面上演的戏剧。他好像比从前胖了些，可是依然很纤瘦，他依旧漂亮，也依旧伤痕累累，这是他李汶翰印刻上去的难以磨灭的旧创，还是这座城市留给他严苛的见面礼？

 

胡文煊终究还是没有叫出丁飞俊满意的声音，他第四次被电击软，丁飞俊也不甚满意的将精液射入他体内。

丁飞俊未能驯服这只小狐狸，这是丁飞俊训诫生涯的一次滑铁卢。但是还没有结束，丁飞俊有的是时间和手段让这只倔强的小狐狸屈服。丁飞俊离开了胡文煊的身体，精液顺着胡文煊的后穴流出，趟到他红红白白的腿上，他拆下了电击装置，随手扇了胡文煊两巴掌，把胡文煊从昏迷中弄醒。

胡文煊迷迷糊糊的醒来，只觉得全身上下没有一处是不痛的，丁飞俊之前的鞭挞十分彻底的覆盖了他的全身，顺便牵扯出还没好的旧伤的隐痛。他被艹的好痛，电的好痛，打的好痛，他还承受着随时可能被路人观看和丁飞俊不可知堪称残暴的训诫手段的心理压力，他甚至还想着师铭泽。

师铭泽就算没有看到橱窗里发生的一切，只要看看他的伤，他就会知道自己又和别的dom做了一次。这是比什么都沉重的压在胡文煊心里的重担，一想到这，坚强就远离了胡文煊，他扒在刑架上，避开丁飞俊的视线，呜呜呜的小声哭了起来。

“煊煊怎么哭了？”刑架托起胡文煊的脸，一只手伸过来，拿着纸巾给胡文煊擦眼泪。

被发现的胡文煊索性不藏了，他已经被师铭泽养的身骄肉贵，被轻轻拍几下屁股都要喊痛让师铭泽揉揉（顺便来一发就更好了），再也不是从前那个抗揍耐艹的胡文煊了。（但是耐艹还是耐的？）这几天的反复折磨让他一遍遍的恍惚以为自己还在那间囚室里，甚至又恢复了一点师铭泽深恶痛绝的从前那些小心讨好的旧习惯，胡文煊自我反思了几秒，哭的逐渐理直气壮起来。

“你这样……嗝……对我，师铭泽不会放过你的！”胡文煊狐假狮威，自以为很有气势的威胁丁飞俊。

“煊煊还想让师铭泽知道这件事吗？”丁飞俊想到师铭泽知道了这件事之后的表情，几乎要笑出声来。

“你看看我身上的伤痕！他怎么可能不知道？”

“他知道了也不错，我巴不得让他把你整个送给我。”丁飞俊抚摸着胡文煊裸露红肿的身躯，“我从不找同一个sub做两次，煊煊，你是第一个让我想做第二次，第三次……甚至一辈子的人。”

胡文煊近乎震惊的发现这居然是丁飞俊对他的告白。这个恶魔一样的男人，居然还想永远的占有他吗？

“你休想！师铭泽不会把我送走的！我只做师铭泽的sub！”

“师铭泽前脚才因为你出轨罚过你，你后脚又换了个dom继续出轨，你觉得师铭泽还会原谅你第二次吗？绿帽子戴着那么舒服？他还想再戴几次？”

“是你逼我……”

丁飞俊噗嗤一声笑了出来，他朝墙角的一个小机器人招了招手，那个机器人摇摇摆摆的走到胡文煊面前，胸口的显示屏亮了起来。

“很不巧，我由于偶尔也想重温一下曾经的实践经历，所以每次都会把过程录下来。”丁飞俊靠近胡文煊，托起他的头让他看着显示屏，“煊煊，看看你的样子。”

显示屏里的胡文煊，面色潮红，难耐的扭动着屁股，十分饥渴的样子，对丁飞俊说，求你，艹我。

“那个时候的你，看着可真像个欲求不满的婊子。”

“你说，我把这段视频发给师铭泽，他会怎么想？是你勾引我，非要我艹你不可，我受了诱惑，没有办法，只能对不起自己的好兄弟了。”

“这个解释，是不是合情合理？”

丁飞俊果然是个变态疯子！胡文煊瑟瑟发抖。如果师铭泽看到了这个断章取义的视频，他怎么可能相信他是被强迫的？他会像哥哥那样，觉得这一切都是自己的错吧？可是他明明不是故意的啊……他没有害死那个女孩子，也没有勾引丁飞俊，可是应该信任他的人，却总是不肯信他……

刑架已经从胡文煊的身上游走，胡文煊艰难的从地上爬起来，再一点点的，爬到丁飞俊脚边，像是爬回了那个他努力逃离的地狱，他卑微的伏下身，变回了从前那个被埋葬在囚室里的胡文煊。

“求你，不要让师铭泽知道。”他听到自己发出声音，“我什么都可以答应你，只要不让他知道。”

原来，他还是没能从噩梦中逃出去。

 

丁飞俊很不喜欢胡文煊现在的样子。

他终于得到了一个顺从的胡文煊。这个顺从的胡文煊跪在他的脚边，像个小机器人一样自虐着，用他的手一点点的将自己的脸染成艳丽的桃色，手法熟练，仿佛已经这样做过无数次。

这不是师铭泽的训诫风格，师铭泽不可能这样对待他心爱的小狐狸。丁飞俊在胡文煊的自虐行为背后看到了另一个他不认识的dom，那个陌生dom用丁飞俊不熟悉的训诫方式调教出了丁飞俊再熟悉不过的训诫成果——那是丁飞俊的同类，这个同类在胡文煊脑海里刻下的行为印记叫嚣着嘲笑丁飞俊的失败：你瞧，我轻易的就驯服了你驯服不了的小狐狸，隔了那么久，他还是忘不掉我的喜好和习惯，他甚至以为可以用为我养成的训诫手法讨好和我一样的dom。

丁飞俊被胡文煊的天真愚蠢气的几乎笑了出来，像丁飞俊这样的dom，占有欲从不会摆在表面，他的sub，在他的训诫场合里，用讨好别的同类dom的方式讨好自己？

他的任何一点因为害怕而服从的细微习惯，都应该从我这儿来。

丁飞俊制止了胡文煊的动作，托起胡文煊已经红肿成一片的脸：“这些是谁教你的？以后不要再做了，我不喜欢。”

胡文煊垂下漂亮狡黠的狐狸眼，看着竟十分乖巧，他顺从的应了一声，面色平静，已经完全不像师铭泽那个胆大包天活泼可爱的sub了。

丁飞俊不知自己的怒气从何而来，胡文煊现在散发着一股陌生的气息，丁飞俊可以在那股气息中找到同类的影子，这个同类用这令人厌恶的气味宣告着自己对胡文煊的所有权。一山不容二虎，丁飞俊要想占领这座山头，必须赶走前一只老虎。

“我可以不让师铭泽知道今天的事情。”丁飞俊深呼吸了几次，说，“我可以让你毫发无损的回到师铭泽身边，继续做他天真无邪的sub，但是只要我想你了，无论什么时候，你都要过来陪我做一次。你接受吗？”

“我可以确保每一次，除非师铭泽像上次闯进徐炳超的房间那样直接闯进我的房间，否则他都不会知道我们的事情。”

胡文煊花了几秒钟理解丁飞俊的意思。“你是说，我要一直……这样骗师铭泽？”

“反正你已经做过第一次了，后面多做几次有什么要紧？”丁飞俊说，“作为我大发慈悲的回报，如果以后我再看到你用以前那个dom教你的这些方式讨好我，我就亲手执行我之前卖给师铭泽的那套清洗计划最完整的版本。”

“我之前只给了师铭泽三分之一，你应该不会很想见识我全部的手法。”

“你接受吗？”

胡文煊低下头，有一种劫后余生的庆幸：“我接受。”

“先别忙着高兴，我的sub可不是那么容易做的。”丁飞俊拿起一根粗大的藤条走到胡文煊身边，把胡文煊摆回跪趴的姿势，然后将那根藤条放在他臀缝中间，“夹好它，不要让它掉下来，掉一次，自罚五鞭。”

“我睡一会儿，它会替我看着你。如果你没能让它满意，比如打的太轻，姿势不标准，你身上那个跳蛋就会放出一点小电流——安全电流，不会有很大伤害——提醒你，直到你达到了我的标准为止。这是你成为我的sub之前的试炼，如果你做的好，我就把你完完整整的送回蓝夜。”

那个小机器人走到胡文煊的屁股边上，眼睛直勾勾的看着背对着橱窗，收紧臀瓣努力夹住藤条的胡文煊。

“我调了七点的闹钟，在此之前，除了藤条打在你身上的声音外，什么都别让我听到。”

“你能做到吗？”

“我……可以。”

……

胡文煊在凌晨六点的橱窗里，对着随时有可能出现行人的大街，全身都是被藤条新打出来的伤痕，被艹的红肿的后穴和大腿上挂着丁飞俊留下的精液，跪趴在全身镜前撅着屁股夹着藤条，背后还有一个盯着录像的机器人。胡文煊觉得以自己被李汶翰魔鬼训练出来的心理承受能力，还不足以承受这个荒唐糟糕的场面。

他居然要保持这个可笑的样子整整一个小时！

胡文煊清清楚楚的明白这是丁飞俊的杀威棒，为了打掉他在师铭泽身边养出来的傲气，他也知道这一整场橱窗实践和后续不知道会有几次的实践全部都是丁飞俊安排下的诡计，丁飞俊是个狡猾老练的猎人，他是一只一点也不聪明的蠢兮兮的小狐狸，被猎人一点点的引入这个一走进去就挣扎不开的陷阱。

但是胡文煊不能有哪怕一点点的反抗，他沉迷在师铭泽带给他的温暖幻境中，他不可以打碎这个幻境，哪怕要付出百倍的代价。

他一直都是一个好演员，对什么人演什么戏，才勉强活了这十九年，他舍弃自己的喜怒哀乐，周旋在这些随手就能翻转他命运的人们中间，用不同的戏码换取勉强的生存和微不足道的利益，本以为他这辈子就这样虚度了，没想到偏偏遇到了师铭泽，害他假戏真做，动了真情。

胡文煊直到此刻，盯着全身镜前卑微跪伏着的自己，才清楚的直面自己从未深思过的心里那个真实的答案：他该是爱着师铭泽的。他不肯告诉师铭泽自己不是圈内sub，他忍耐着丁飞俊一条条变本加厉的规矩要求，他被师铭泽从徐炳超的床上带走，一面害怕，一面又为师铭泽的焦急和怒火而暗自欢喜……他早就爱上了师铭泽，这一次不是逢场作戏，他不能失去他。

原来他胡文煊，还能拥有爱情。

第一次不是为了肚子而是为了爱情牺牲自己的胡文煊对眼前的处境有了一丝新奇的体验，他一面仍然感到羞辱，一面却微微产生了一点在爱情中自我牺牲的满足感，他紧紧的夹住自己的两瓣臀瓣，像个一动不动捍卫自己来之不易爱情的小战士。

当然，五分钟后，被自己爱情浇灌的五体不勤的小战士就累坏了。

胡文煊眼珠子滴溜溜的转了两圈，通过全身镜看到丁飞俊睡的正香，他悄悄的动了动自己跪的僵硬的身子，却不想牵扯到身上的伤，啪的一声，藤条掉到了地上。

那个尽职尽责盯着胡文煊屁股看的小机器人眼睛的亮点变成了红色，胡文煊感觉到那个被丁飞俊深深的艹到自己身体内部的跳蛋放出了一道道让他浑身酥麻的电流，顺着他的尾椎流遍全身，逼着他迅速捡起那根藤条，挥在自己身上。

五下过去，电流没停，那个小机器人的眼睛还是两个红色的亮点。

胡文煊暗骂了一声，自己抽自己这种变态的事儿自从他离开了那间囚室之后就再也没做过了，哪怕在那间囚室里，他也终究没有忍心对自己下很重的手。他加重了力道，抽的自己连连吸气，不经意瞥见全身镜反射出的背后的大街上，已经有好奇驻足观看的零星人群。

胡文煊好不容易做好的心理建设全面崩盘，忍不住又回想起从前，那个时候他牵挂哥哥，还没有想着逃跑，所以也没有那么驯服。李汶翰在那时也曾打过一次杀威棒，试图用和丁飞俊相似的手段折断胡文煊的傲骨。

那时李汶翰带了足足五个人走进囚室，来观赏李汶翰养的浑身带刺的小猫咪。当时束缚住胡文煊的并不是让他可以有一定活动空间的铁链，而是牢牢固定在地上的铁环，他被铁环强迫着摆出一个匍匐在牌位前的造型，面对六个不怀好意接近他的男人，没有一点点可以自保反抗的手段。

他听着五个李汶翰的新客人带着好奇和调笑的语气对他评头论足，听着李汶翰抱怨他种种不驯服的行为，那五个陌生的男人抚摸拍打着他光裸的身体，轮流接过李汶翰手里的藤条抽打着他红肿挺翘的臀部，再转到前面的观察他的反应，像是好奇的新手驯兽师。

他无法反抗，又不愿被看了笑话，只能阴沉着脸对那些陌生男人们怒目而视，咬着嘴唇不肯叫出声音，像只被冒犯了的小兽。

新手驯兽师们看他的反应有些无趣，丢了藤条嬉闹着走了。过了一会儿又乌糟糟的赶回来，他们带着兴奋窃窃私语着，一种压抑而狂乱的气息弥漫在他们四周，压的胡文煊喘不过气来。

一只手分开了胡文煊的臀瓣，在他激烈的挣扎质问中不管不顾的往他的后穴中涂抹了一圈不知名膏体，又有几双手解开了束缚他的铁环，五双眼睛直直的盯着他，好奇的观察着他的反应。

胡文煊很快就知道了那不知名膏体的真面目，他被一种莫名其妙出现的情欲和后穴的空虚感裹挟，他难耐的扭动着，抚摸着自己的身体，找寻着可以填充他抚慰他的东西——他发情了。那五双眼睛的主人终于看到了他们想要在胡文煊身上看到的样子，他们欢呼着击掌庆祝，又调笑着告诉胡文煊只要能取悦他们，他们就可以帮胡文煊压下那股燃烧的欲火。

那根藤条被扔到了胡文煊手边，李汶翰的声音出现在被情欲折磨的胡文煊头顶，“你今天没有配合我的客人们，让他们没有了兴致，也不想继续抽你了，可是今天的份额还没有打完，我很不高兴，不高兴就懒得艹你，你说该怎么办呢？”

胡文煊面色潮红，他小心的拉着李汶翰的裤脚，轻声对他说：“求你，抽我，拜托你。”

“天天抽你也是很累的。”李汶翰轻轻拍打胡文煊肉感的双颊，“我们都累了，你自己来，抽到我们满意了，我们就会艹你。”

胡文煊被情欲折磨的有气无力，他拿着藤条，憋着眼泪，软绵绵的挥动藤条抽打在自己的屁股上。他没多少力气，连个红痕都留不下来，但是每打一次，他都会呻吟一声，仿佛在承受着最残酷的心灵上的毒打，胡文煊的后穴充满渴望的开合着，肠液一股股的流了出来。那些眼睛们一眨不眨的看着深陷情欲的小狐狸努力讨好他们自己鞭打自己的可笑样子，像在看最顶级的限制片。

终于，看够了胡文煊表演的驯兽师们不再压抑自己的欲望，他们掰开他的嘴，轮流将欲望释放在他的嘴里，然后嬉笑着拍了拍他依旧空虚充满渴望的屁股和他告别。胡文煊被那些陌生的黑心小子们耍了，可是他甚至没有咒骂他们的力气，他勉强爬向唯一留在囚室里的李汶翰，凭着以前无数次被艹时总结出的经验，努力吞吐李汶翰的性器，挑逗起他的欲望。

终于，李汶翰进入他空虚的身体，被填满的他听到了李汶翰对他的耳语：“胡文煊，你记住，这个世上只有我才能救赎你，其他人都不行。”

胡文煊闭着眼睛不看面前的全身镜，也不去听路人对他行为好奇的指点询问，他想象着自己还在原来的囚室里，背后是虎视眈眈的李汶翰，只有讨好他，才能吃饱，才能活下去，才能逃出来，他用尽全身的力气抽打着自己的臀部，不知道抽了多少下，才终于等到了体内电流的停止。

这个世上，明明只有他自己在救赎自己。

他在地上瘫了一会儿，又恢复了跪趴的姿势，将藤条牢牢的夹在了臀缝中间。

没有什么不能承受的，胡文煊心想，反正他什么都承受过来了。

……

七点，丁飞俊的闹钟准时响了。

跪在全身镜前的小狐狸仍然牢牢的夹着那根藤条，他漂亮的小屁股比丁飞俊睡之前足足多肿起了一寸，橱窗外已经有了一小群围观群众，小狐狸的耳根通红通红，紧紧闭着眼睛，身体微微颤抖。

小机器人摇摇摆摆的向丁飞俊走来，汇报着工作情况：藤条掉落数16，有效击打次数80，无效击打次数274，出声次数7，电流工作次数20，除藤条掉落外，3次为姿势错误，1次为长时间休息，休息原因：射精后的体力不支。

丁飞俊这才发现胡文煊身下的一小摊痕迹。由于射精触发惩罚的机制不是藤条掉落而是长时间休息，这个信息很明确的告诉丁飞俊胡文煊是在自罚期间进入高潮的。这个小子，居然自己把自己抽射了，真不愧是丁飞俊看中的sub，兴奋点和丁飞俊丝丝入扣的契合。

小机器人说话间，胡文煊惊叫一声，藤条又掉到了地上。

胡文煊体内的跳蛋又准时的放出电流，他求助似的看了一眼丁飞俊，见丁飞俊没有什么表示，他咬了咬牙伸手去够那根藤条，闭着眼睛打在自己身上，才打了三下，他的眼睛就又红了一圈。窗外的人群发出了一阵喧嚣熙攘，他们似乎在外面站了很久，只为等胡文煊失误的时刻，那是他们观看的这出戏剧的小高潮。

这一次胡文煊只打了七下就完成了丁飞俊的标准，他又看了一眼没有表示的丁飞俊，艰难的把藤条又夹了回去。藤条不小心碰到了他伤痕最密集的臀尖，他呜咽了两声，趴在地上，委屈巴巴的好像下一秒就能哭出来。

有趣。丁飞俊气血上涌，甚至能再干一发。只是丁飞俊没有在人群面前做爱的偏好，他走上前，从小狐狸的臀缝中抽回藤条，顺手在他的背上甩了一鞭，留下了一道痕迹。

“刚刚他说的，你应该听到了。藤条掉落，这个你自己已经罚过了，我不再重复惩罚，出声七次，姿势错误三次，长时间……休息一次，这些都是你不应该出现的错误，应该要好好的让你记住教训。”

丁飞俊用藤条划过胡文煊的臀部，带起胡文煊一身的鸡皮疙瘩，藤条划到了他的后穴，挑逗一般的轻轻往里面捅了捅，换来胡文煊紧张的几下收缩。“抽肛门11下，你自己掰开，放手就重新打。”

胡文煊睁着红彤彤的眼睛不可置信的看着丁飞俊，在这么一群人面前自己打自己的屁股就已经够胡文煊羞耻很多天了，现在还要他在这群看热闹的人面前用这样一种类似于邀请的姿势请丁飞俊打他……那里？

事实上，在离开囚室之后的一年，只有在胡文煊出轨后的那几天，他才第一次被急怒攻心的师铭泽打过穴肉。对于胡文煊来说，这地方是用来做爱的，不应该有任何刑具攻击他用于做爱的脆弱入口。

这种刑罚怎么应该存在呢？刑架帮胡文煊调整好一个可以躺着却又能让人群看的清清楚楚的姿势，胡文煊带着点委屈又带着点愤愤不平的伸手小心翼翼的碰了一下自己的屁股，疼的他只想翻白眼，他怎么对自己下那么重的手？他两只手覆盖住自己脆弱的臀瓣，小心翼翼委屈巴巴的掰开一点，露出了紧张不安的小穴，它急促的张合着，吐出了一点丁飞俊剩在里面的精液。

“掰开大一点。”

胡文煊呜呜咽咽的又掰大了一点，精液不断的从后穴中流出来，十足色情浪荡的样子，换来人群兴奋好奇的窃窃私语。

一鞭下去，胡文煊嗷的一声放开手从刑架上蹦起来，好像被抽去了半条命。

“摆回姿势。刚才不算。”

漂亮的小屁股又被主人颤颤巍巍的掰开了，被伤害过一次的小穴比之前肿了一倍。胡文煊已经顾不上看戏的人群了，他盯着全身镜里丁飞俊的动作，让自己做好心理准备，以免再次不小心出了差错，给丁飞俊继续折磨他的借口。

接下来的几鞭，胡文煊把自己受伤严重的屁股捏的变了形，用一种疼痛对抗另一种疼痛，才勉强克制住了自己放手的冲动。

一鞭，一鞭，又一鞭，还剩下多少？胡文煊被打的头晕晕的，心里只剩下那根不断升起落下的讨人厌的藤条。好痛……怎么还不停下来……还没完吗……

突然，昏昏沉沉的胡文煊在对他指指点点，讨论他几鞭之后才会放手的人群里，听到了一个与众不同的声音。

那声音直直的穿过这许多鞭降落在他心里，是胡文煊一辈子都忘不了的，在他的囚禁岁月里面每天都能听到的，伴随着痛苦，屈辱，饥饿和绝望一点点将他拖入深不见底深渊的声音。

那声音说，杨杨，怎么了？

是李汶翰，李汶翰找到他了。

 

丁飞俊打完最后一鞭，惊奇的发现这个不怎么耐痛的小sub只休息了五秒钟就灵活的爬了起来，然后伸手抱住了他的大腿。

“求求你，我不能继续留这里了，带我走。”

这孩子在颤抖。丁飞俊托起他的脸，这颤抖不是因为疼痛，而是害怕，他在害怕什么，能让他忘了自己怕丁飞俊，甚至这样不管不顾的抱住丁飞俊的腿？

“如果你还想继续……也至少换个地方……不要让他带走我……”

他哭了，哭的上气不接下气。丁飞俊用尽手段都没能让他哭成这样，这种感觉，熟悉的让丁飞俊厌恶。

“那群人里，有你之前的dom吗？”

胡文煊抱着丁飞俊的腿抱了很久，才轻轻的点了点头。

“是哪个？”

胡文煊把头埋在丁飞俊的大腿上，没有回复。

丁飞俊安抚着恐惧颤抖的小狐狸，抬头看了一眼人群。

“都拍下来了吗？”

“是。”小机器人回答。

“我们走。”

刑架在丁飞俊的指挥下托起了胡文煊，小机器人拉上了橱窗的窗帘，抱起实践工具，跟着他们离开了这间商场。

 

橱窗里的人带着胡文煊走了，李汶翰如梦初醒，抱着胡春杨就想冲过去把人截住，却被胡春杨一把拉住袖子。

胡春杨面色惨白，汗如雨下，脚牢牢的钉在原地：“哥，我好难受。”

李汶翰不能丢下胡春杨不管，可是好不容易胡文煊出现在眼前，这一走不知道下次还能去哪里找他……李汶翰抱着胡春杨死死的瞪着已经被拉上帘子的橱窗，终于泄了气，抱起胡春杨。

“走吧杨杨，哥带你去医院。”

李汶翰打了车，带着胡春杨去医院。他闭着眼睛，仔仔细细的回忆着橱窗里的胡文煊：他身边还有一个男人，带着面具，李汶翰看不清那个男人的脸，胡文煊伏在那个男人的鞭子下一动也不敢动，胡文煊对他言听计从，胡文煊被打完，甚至还会抱着那个男人的大腿哭着撒娇，在他面前胡文煊可从来不会这样——

李汶翰泄气的承认，他确实是吃醋了。胡文煊从他身边逃走，他本以为是因为胡文煊不堪忍受自己对他的残酷手段，但是现在，他出现在另一个男人身边，身上的伤痕一点不少，那人的手段甚至比他更加酷烈，可是胡文煊却心甘情愿的留在那里，没有逃离。那个男人正大光明的拥有他，伤害他，安抚他，获得他的依赖，甚至……他也有艹过胡文煊吗？

为什么呢？那个男人不恨胡文煊，他没有理由恨他，他为什么可以理所当然的鞭打他，又安抚他，惹他落泪，又为他擦泪？为什么他李汶翰只能披着憎恨的外衣，伤害他，也只能伤害他。

如果这一次，李汶翰也能走上前，为伤痕累累的胡文煊擦药，亲口在他耳边述说爱意，那么，胡文煊有没有一点点可能，会回到他的身边？

可是他可以这样做吗？他应该恨胡文煊的，不然，他有什么理由继续伤害胡文煊？继续在他的身上印满漂亮的红痕，满足自己变态又私密的乐趣？

如果他承认了他爱胡文煊，他还可以这样做吗？

 

胡文煊趴在丁飞俊的车后座上睡着了。他这个晚上根本没能睡几个小时，却被连着打了两场，做了两次，还受了很多惊吓，早就已经又累又困，现在就是天塌下来都没法阻止他睡觉。

……

胡文煊醒来之后，发现自己在一个陌生的房间里。

“你现在在我家。”丁飞俊走近了趴在刑架上的胡文煊，看着胡文煊紧绷的身体和表情，在心里吹了声口哨，真可爱！

“你真的还要继续打吗？”胡文煊是真害怕了，他其实是被疼醒的，醒来之后，全身上下的痛更剧烈的向他涌来。丁飞俊心黑手毒，最后那12鞭，当时因为李汶翰的出现变迟钝的痛觉又恢复了正常，胡文煊觉得他不像是挨了12鞭，倒像是被12个吃了催情药的人轮着艹了一次，他不是没有过这种经历，那次李汶翰在他身上开了一场万圣节party，这是他一辈子都不愿意回想的噩梦一样的晚上，事后不知道几天他没法好好上厕所，也没法好好的承受李汶翰的每日一艹。现在的他对那晚的记忆已经模糊了，两次的疼痛在他看来别无二致，只是上次他的后穴长时间无法闭合到正常的形状，而这次他的后穴肿到连丁飞俊残留在里面的精液都流不出来了。

那里面甚至还有丁飞俊塞进去的跳蛋。

“我在想，如果现在艹你，一定很爽。”

胡文煊觉得这是最糟糕的主意。他警觉的虚掩着臀部，做出一个保护的姿势。“你……可以继续打……打其他地方，但是不能再艹了……我都被你打坏了……”

说着说着，胡文煊眼圈又红了。

“好了好了，不逗你了。师铭泽不久之后就会醒来，你在他醒来之前，用这个药把所有的伤都涂好，过不了多久就看不出来了。”丁飞俊丢给胡文煊一个熟悉的小瓶子，“别忘了涂脸。你怎么能对自己的脸下那么狠的手？都肿成这样了，师铭泽要是看到一准会心疼。”

丁飞俊说完就走了出去，留胡文煊一个人趴在原地抱着瓶子。这个瓶子里的药绝不是谷蓝帝的稀释剂，师铭泽也等不到稀释剂发挥作用的时候。胡文煊有理由相信，丁飞俊之所以把这个药做出这种灼烧的效果，就是因为他想要让上药也成为实践中让sub痛苦的一部分，又是他令人讨厌的恶趣味。

胡文煊狠下心，倒出药来，直接抹在自己的屁股上。他连打都是自己亲手打的，难道上个药还能比藤条更痛吗？

真的更痛！胡文煊眼泪汪汪的给自己擦药，一边擦一边止不住的抽气，简直像自己给自己又上了一遍酷刑，最后他瘫倒在地，无论如何都没法把这个药涂到他的后穴上去。

所以说，任何一个攻击他脆弱的做爱入口的刑具，都是不应该存在的！

“煊煊，要帮忙吗？”丁飞俊带着一管针筒走近了他，“你得赶紧涂好药，我还要把你体内的精液清理干净。” 

胡文煊看清楚了，丁飞俊手里，是一管灌肠液。

tbc


End file.
